This Is Not a Test
__NOEDITSECTION__ Kyle experiences his first day in high school, and he's not the only one struggling to get along. Synopsis Nicole is planning to enjoy a quiet afternoon in the house alone with Stephen, but she hears a window break. Tom Foss, the mystery man, had entered and gone upstairs. He is in Kyle's room when Nicole comes home. He leaves undetected, then knocks on the door as the neighborhood security guard. Stephen rushes home after hearing about it during a phone call to Nicole, and finds both of them in Kyle's room discussing an attempted break-in. Stephen is curious how Tom "happened to show up just in time." He takes down Foss' information to check on him later with the security company. It is the first day at Beachwood High School for the Trager kids, and the only one excited to go is Kyle. He notices cliques organized by attire, vocabulary, age, and skin color. Everything is new to him, and has difficulty understanding why a bell rings after 50 minutes and again some minutes later. Nicole is arguing with Mr. Hooper to get Kyle private tutoring, and the principal agrees to give Kyle assessment tests on the basic 10th-grade subjects. Nicole promises Kyle that she'll pick him up later. Kyle looks at the first test, history, but does not recognize any names, dates, or places. He hears the bell and decides to do more moving around the way the other kids do when a bell rings. Lori has her first math class and is still fighting with Hillary over what happened at Jeff Preston's party. Lori and Hillary are wearing the same blouse design. Hillary passes a note to Lori to "take it off," and Lori gets in trouble with the math teacher, Mr. Miller, who confiscates the note and gives her an after-school detention. He then introduces a graduate-level problem, promising that if anyone solves it before the end of the semester, he will give them an "A." Kyle later wanders into the empty room and sees the problem as the one thing he does understand. He finds Amanda in a music class and waves to her from the hall. Josh is in a remedial English class. When Ms. Schultz asks Toby Neuwirth to read a passage from the book, he declines. The teacher insists, and he reads with extreme difficulty. Embarrassed by the laughter from the other students, he refuses to continue. The teacher tells Josh to continue. Josh reads very well, and with a bit of smugness which Toby notices. Josh realizes that he has angered Toby. Kyle goes into the cafeteria and is about to sit with Amanda when Charlie Tanner joins her. Kyle sits down with L.K. Deichman, a nerd who draws comic book pictures. Deichman tells him that people often call him "Geekman" or "Dykeman." He tells Kyle about superheroes, including their aliases. Kyle is confused about why superheroes would need to have secret identities. Deichman explains that it's to protect them. He is also very surprised that Kyle would not know such "basic" knowledge. Kyle explains that's why he has come to school -- to learn. Deichman introduces him to the school library, starting with the encyclopedias. Kyle picks up 3 volumes and starts reading. The math teacher comes back into his classroom to discover that his problem has been solved. Amanda stops in the library with Charlie, and introduces him to Kyle. Charlie tells her that Kyle doesn't like him. She then asks Kyle if that's because he likes her. Kyle concludes that it will make Amanda happiest if he says that they are "just friends". Amanda smiles and tells him that he doesn't have to learn everything in one day, it's time to go home. He says two more seconds, at which time the bell rings. Josh is walking down the big stairs when Toby begins to bully him by knocking his books down and hitting him in the face, but Kyle stops him. Toby pushes Kyle down the stairs and tries to hit Josh again, but Kyle catches his hand. Toby tries to hit Kyle, but Kyle dodges so that Toby hits the wall instead. As Kyle attempts to leave again, Toby tries to push him again. Kyle evades the blow, causing Toby to nearly fall down the stairs. Kyle grabs him by the jacket, suspending him over the stairs. Everyone, including Deichman, is amazed at Kyle's super abilities. Lori reports to her math teacher for detention. She makes a deal with him that if she can show him who solved the problem, she can get out of detention. The teacher agrees. Mr. Hooper explains to the Tragers that Kyle didn't even attempt the tests given to him. They ask why not, and Kyle responds that he didn't know any of the answers, but he does now. The principal says he can't have a boy like Kyle in the school, when Mr. Miller comes in with Lori. He explains he wants to work with Kyle. The principal says that the tests have to be completed in a 5-hour time and there's only 30 minutes left. The Tragers and the teacher beg him to let Kyle try, and Kyle finishes every test with 5 minutes to spare. Kyle is then eligible for private tutoring, but he tells Nicole that he prefers to go to classes to learn more about people. Kyle notices Deichman sitting outside alone again. Kyle assures him that "weird is good." In thanks, the nerdy kid hands him a drawing he made of Kyle dressed in a cape, with a foot up on a pile of books, arms folded like a brave superhero. Kyle hangs it up in his room later that night. Nicole and Stephen check with the security company about Tom Foss. They are assured that Tom is an excellent employee with a military record, so they have nothing to worry about. As Kyle is lying in his bathtub, thinking about his day, the view becomes the image of Kyle's room on one of three computer monitors, with Foss watching the whole house from his apartment. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom Recurring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Chelan Simmons as Hillary *Cory Monteith as Charlie Tanner *Malcolm Stewart as Mr. Hooper Appearing *Calum Worthy as Toby Neuwirth *Jeff Ballard as Doug *Giacomo Baessato as Robbie *Cascy Beddow as L.K. Deichman *Catherine Lough Haggquist as Ms. Schultz *Alejandro Rae as Mr. Miller *Ecstasia Sanders as Jenna *Kwesi Ameyaw as Dispatcher 105 Category:Season 1 episodes